dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler
Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler is a Necro Sentinel '''from Nocturna. Weapons Skrapp's base weapon is the '''Shadow Pads. Base Stats Lore The Nocturni Eternals were the most powerful beings of the Nocturni Legion. Through their massive armies, they have conquered all who have opposed them. Those who would have tried to face the Eternals in direct combat were killed almost instantly. The Eternals were considered gods to those they have enslaved. But gods they were not... ...and that was proved once and for all when the Darkspore arrived, and conquered Nocturna in mere days, compared to the several years it took the Nocturni Legion to conquer it. The Eternals stood no chance to the horde of mutated creatures. The once mighty Nocturni Eternals are at the mercy of the Darkspore. But the Darkspore were merciless, and killed where they stood. From what lay the rubble of the Nocturni Eternals, Crogenitor Ingto found an opportunity. He searched for several of the pieces of the Eternals, and combined them into a new body, that will become the new Eternal. He called the new creation Skrapp. When Skrapp gained consciousness, he was offered a chance to lead the ''new Nocturni Legion. This new Legion was not based on conquest or enslavement, but now based for peace, prosperity, and the safety of everyone. So Skrapp started this new Nocturni Legion, declaring all surviving enslaved civilizations freed, and rallying any other Genetic Heroes who want the Darkspore defeated once and for all!'' Appearance Skrapp's appearance is based off of scrapped hero design. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Skrapp Alpha. Basic Attack: Unstable Punch Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Skrapp punches the enemy very hard, interrupting any attack it was attempting to use. Unique Ability: Infectious Curse Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Skrapp launches a necrotic projectile that curses the enemy it hits. The curse can spread like a disease and lasts 10 seconds. Squad Ability: Death Scream Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 The user yells with lots of strength, releasing powerful energy that terrifies and damages all enemies in front of him. Modifiers *'Skrapp's Death Scream: Curses enemies instead of damaging them.' (Davo's Affix) *'Skrapp's Death Scream: No terrifying, but increased damage.' (Will's Affix) Passive Ability: Pressure Buildup Due to the unstable energies that power Skrapp's abilities, Skrapp will gain a 5% damage boost to all his attacks for every second he is moving. Standing still for 1 second without dealing damage resets the buff, and it can stack up to 20 times. 'Overdrive' Standing still does not reset the buff, and he gains a 10% damage boost every second he is moving. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Phantom Charge Range: 28 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Skrapp charges to the targeted point, going through all enemies in the way, damaging and suppressing them. Beta - Cursing Column Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Skrapp creates a column of necrotic energy that curses all enemies in the column for 6 seconds. The Column lasts for 15 seconds. Gamma - Life Force Siphon Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 24 Channeled health drain that steals health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, Skrapp is shielded and takes 50% less damage from all sources. Delta - Hallucinating Strike Range: 12 seconds Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Skrapp creates a burst of energy that damages all enemies in the blast, and disrupts their aim for 60 seconds. Gallery CRE_NOT DONE-0e782f3e_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler-0e782f3f_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler-0e782f40_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler-0e782f41_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Skrapp's design was based off a scrapped Hero Design for the original Darkspore Game. Category:Necro Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Sentinels Category:Nocturna Category:End Heroes